


Catch Your Breath

by Gemna



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemna/pseuds/Gemna
Summary: After arriving in Atlas, the team finally settles in for a well-deserved night's rest.





	Catch Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally years since I've penned anything remotely resembling a fic, but the Bees and my muse decided to hang out, and then this happened. Hope you enjoy.

It wasn't a prison, not really. At least not the type of prison Yang had been anticipating during the flight. They had, after all, stolen Atlas military property before using said stolen property to sneak across an international border. So to say that Yang was feeling relief was something of an understatement.

There had been a brief but collective panic aboard their small craft before Oscar, of all people, took hold of the radio and came up with a story so plausible that even Yang found herself asking if the events she recalled had truly been what led them into Atlas’ airspace.

Then General Ironwood himself had interrupted the tale. It turned out that the letter Qrow had sent before boarding the Argus Limited had crossed the General’s desk just that morning. After reading its contents and noting the date it had been sent, the General had immediately begun seeing to preparations for their arrival.

Given the need to maintain secrecy around their reasons for being in Atlas, as well as the fact that they were in Atlas at all, accommodations at the Academy were out of the question. They especially could not draw attention to the fact that they were in Atlas with a Relic in tow, and certainly not before they could rest, recover, and decide on their next move. Temporary measures, the General had assured them, but Yang was still very much on edge about the entire situation, especially the part about having to remain within the confines of the high-security base for an indeterminate amount of time.

They were staying in the General’s own guest accommodations, which were attached to the main body of the Atlesian base. Usually the rooms were kept for visiting diplomats, or high-ranking members of the military, so after abandoned farms and camping on couches, it felt positively palatial.

Perhaps that was why, despite there being enough rooms in the guest quarters for each of them to have their own bed, they'd instead opted to camp out in the first room they'd entered. After the journey they’d had, it seemed no one wanted to be apart, at least for the first night.

It must have been a common room or some kind of gathering space, as there were a number of massive luxury loungers and what looked like a conference table in one corner.

"Blanket fort," Yang heard Ruby murmur when they spotted it.

Yang chuckled softly. “Maybe another night, Rubes. I'm so tired I could fall asleep on this rug.” She gestured at the ornate carpet by her feet. It did feel rather plush, even through her boots.

"All this furniture and you call dibs on the floor," Weiss said, shaking her head. “I will never understand you, Yang.”

"Carpet's beside the fireplace," Blake said before Yang could respond. She flicked a switch on the mantle. "Dust-powered, but still just as warm as the real thing."

Despite her exhaustion, Yang grinned. “Don’t worry, Weiss. Blake understands me."

Weiss smiled, glancing between Yang and Blake before turning back to the couch she'd just claimed. “She certainly does.”

Next to Yang, Blake let out a small sigh and knelt to sit before the glowing flames. The heat emanating from them made Yang feel as though she had just sunk into a warm bath.

"I still say you should have taken my jacket when I offered it earlier," Yang said quietly, sitting as well.

"Distant snow leopard traits from my father's side, I told you. I'm okay, Yang. Really."

"If you say so," Yang mumbled. She hesitated a moment, then wrapped her arm around Blake. Surprisingly, she was quite warm. Even her cheeks were turning pink.

_Oh._

Blake had a shy smile as she slid her arm around Yang's waist, and Yang could feel heat creeping into her own cheeks at the contact.

They’d held each other so close earlier, had barely let go of one another during the entire journey to Atlas, even after landing, but this...

This felt _different_ , somehow...

“Don’t stay up too late, you two.” Qrow’s gruff voice made them both jump slightly as he draped a blanket across their shoulders and plunked some pillows on the floor beside them. “You’ve both had one hell of a day.”

“You’re not wrong, Uncle Qrow,” Yang said softly. Her heart gave a funny jolt as she felt Blake shift a little closer to her.

“You did good, Firecracker.”

“You too.”

After Qrow sauntered away, Yang gazed into the flames for a moment, missing the smell of woodsmoke but was grateful for the warmth. Her aura was still drained enough that the heat she usually emanated was severely diminished. It was rare that she felt even a hint of cold, but suddenly she was almost shivering.

_Wait._

“Blake?” Yang felt a trembling against her side. “I’m here. It’s okay. We’re safe, remember? Blake?” She shifted quickly to look at her partner, concern building towards panic, but—

“Blake? Are you ... laughing?”

Blake’s free hand was curled against her mouth, failing to stop the giggles that had been causing her to tremble so hard.

Relieved, Yang felt her mouth twist into a wry grin. “It was the nickname, wasn’t it,” she muttered.

“F-Firecracker!” Blake gasped out. She covered her mouth with both hands and cast a quick look around the room. But she needn’t have worried about disturbing the others. Amazingly it sounded as though everyone else had already drifted off to sleep. Maria’s snores were competing with Jaune’s for dominance, and if Ruby and Weiss had wished Blake and Yang goodnight, they had completely missed it.

Yang sighed. She gently tugged Blake’s arm back around her waist and pulled her close again. The giggling immediately subsided. “I know, I know.” Yang shrugged. “It’s because I have a short fuse, and then I explode.”

Blake hummed thoughtfully after a moment and rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. “I suppose that’s true. But firecrackers are a lot of fun, too. I mean, they’re great at parties ...” Yang stifled a guffaw as Blake continued. “I love the way they light up everything. It’s like magic. And you just can’t help looking at them because they’re so _beautiful_ ...” She trailed off suddenly, as if realizing what she was saying, and stared intently at the fire. Meanwhile, Yang’s heart rate was about to achieve light-speed. Had Blake really just said she was beautiful?

“Anyway,” Blake eventually went on—her voice so soft that Yang had to strain to hear. “Firecracker. It, um, suits you.”

Yang swallowed several times, trying to think of a response that contained actual words in some kind of comprehensible order. She silently thanked every deity she could think of that Blake was leaning against her side and so could not see her reddening face. “S-so if you weren’t a Huntress you’d become a, uh, a writer, I guess?”

Blake shrugged against Yang’s side. “I mean, I used to help my dad with his speeches sometimes. If they could hold the attention of a twelve-year-old, then they just might work on crowds with even less of an attention span.”

Yang chuckled, remembering the glimpse she’d gotten of Blake’s father at Haven. There’d been far too much excitement to have met the Chieftain properly, but his sheer size had made him difficult to miss. “I’m surprised anyone would dare to ignore him.”

“My mother says that’s how she stays sane some days.”

Yang’s snort of laughter abruptly morphed into a yawn. It was as though she had suddenly run full-tilt into a wall of exhaustion. She rubbed at her eyes and turned to gaze around the room. “It looks like there’s still a free lounger if you want, Blake. I’m fine sleeping right here.”

Considering what had happened when they’d separated hours earlier, Yang really didn’t want Blake to leave her side, even if she was only a few feet away—but she also knew that Blake’s day had been far more draining than her own and she deserved a comfortable night’s rest. Several, actually.

Blake shook her head roughly and she clutched Yang tighter. “No.” Her voice wavered and Yang’s stomach twisted at the anguish she heard in it. "I'm ... I’m really scared to go to sleep, Yang. I don't w-want to relive any of... of _that_."

Yang felt her lungs hitch and knew without looking that her left hand was trembling.

One misstep.  
One wrong move.  
She’d only just gotten Blake back again.  
Everything could have gone so horribly wrong.  
What if she hadn’t gotten there in time?  
What if...  
What if...

_No._

_Breathe._

"I'm scared too, Blake," Yang whispered. “But ... as long as you're with me, I can handle it." _I can handle anything_ , Yang thought, _if you’re with me._

Blake sniffled and then wrapped both of her arms around Yang, holding her so close that Yang swore she felt Blake's eyelashes brushing against her neck. Yang mentally repeated the words she’d said to Blake earlier.

_We’re here. It’s okay. We’re safe._

_Breathe._

"Hey," Yang said softly, as she returned the hug. "I've got an idea that might help us get to sleep."

"Oh?" Blake pulled back from the embrace to look at Yang. Her face was streaked with tears but she was smiling. "Are you going to tell a bedtime story?"

Yang reached up and brushed away the tears with her thumbs. "Something like that." She couldn't resist letting her palms linger against Blake's cheeks before reaching into her pocket for her scroll.

She tapped on an icon and opened a specific file before placing the scroll next to the pillows Qrow had left for them.

Shifting herself so Blake could sleep closest to the fire, Yang laid back against one of the pillows with a grateful sigh.

Her partner remained upright for the moment, listening to the audio file quietly emanating from the scroll.

"Is this ...The Man with Two Souls?" Blake finally asked, looking stunned.

Yang nodded. "I have others if you want something else, but I know you like this one.”

"Well, I mean, it’s a favourite, but since when have you paid attention to what I read?”

"You were reading this the night we met.” Yang picked the scroll back up and handed it to Blake. “Do the math.”

Clearly confused, Blake thumbed through the list of files on the screen. Yang watched with amusement as Blake’s eyes grew wider.

“Summer used to read us stories all the time,” Yang said quietly. “I guess I never really grew out of being read to.”

Blake’s expression was one of both tenderness and amazement as she returned the scroll. “Yang, I swear, this is everything I read when we were at Beacon ... you’ve really listened to all of those?”

“Mhm. Some of them more than once. Including one in particular about ninjas and love.” Yang pretended to fan herself. “Talking of favourites ...”

Blake buried her glowing face in her palms and made an unintelligible noise before lying down next to Yang with a huff.

“I’m … really glad you’re making jokes again,” Blake said after a minute. “I’ve missed them.”

“First time in ages that I’ve wanted to.” Yang tucked her hands behind her head and made a face. “The last while hasn’t really called for it.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

“Hmph. You’re lucky you’re cute, Belladonna.” Yang froze when she realized what she’d just said. She dared a furtive glance at Blake. Even silhouetted by the fireplace’s glow, it was clear that Blake was blushing again.

Yang had a feeling that she was blushing again, too.

They laid side-by-side for several quiet moments, staring up the ornate ceiling and listening to the tale play out.

Then Blake gasped softly. “I can’t believe I never noticed before ...”

“Hm?” Yang turned to look at Blake. “Noticed what?”

“This story ... Oscar. Ozpin. Ozma. The man with two souls.” Blake gazed back at Yang, her eyes wide. “It’s real.”

Yang listened to a few more lines of the tale, trying to recall other details. A girl in a tower. Demons and dragons. The end of a world. The birth of another.

Blake was right.

“Why would Ozpin be so tight-lipped about everything when the truth has been under everyone’s noses for literally centuries?” Yang asked. She rolled onto her side and took hold of Blake’s hand. The few inches of space between them felt wrong.

Apparently Blake thought so, too, as she immediately moved closer to Yang. “I don’t know. But ... would you have believed it? Would anyone?”

Yang shook her head. “I’m not sure. People don’t always see what’s right in front of them.”

"I guess." Blake’s free hand rose and cupped Yang’s cheek. “Some people do, though. Eventually.” Her smile was gentle and almost sad. Or apologetic.

And so _close_.

Not for the first time that night, Yang’s lungs hitched and she had to remind herself to breathe—but for entirely different reasons than before.

“Y-yeah.” She reached up and covered Blake’s hand with her own. “Eventually.”

 _So close_.

A great grunting snore startled them both, reminding them that several other (albeit sleeping) people were in the room.

The tinge of pink in Blake’s cheeks reassured Yang that the moment hadn’t passed—it was merely on standby.

“I guess we should try to get some sleep,” Blake said, taking her hand from Yang’s cheek. “But, um, maybe we could listen to a different story?”

“Yeah.” Yang immediately missed the sensation of Blake’s touch but managed to keep herself from pouting. She very reluctantly let go of Blake’s other hand to pick up her scroll. “Any requests?”

“Hmm, well ... I think I saw The Enchanted Castle on that list?”

“You did.” Yang tapped on the file and placed the scroll back beside their pillows. “It’s a favourite.”

Blake yawned and immediately cuddled up against Yang, tucking her head under Yang’s chin. “Is that so?” she murmured.

Yang began to wonder if her resting heart rate was permanently set to light-speed. “It’s—it’s, uh, been on my scroll since before I was at Signal, actually,” she managed to say.

Blake didn’t respond. She had to know how hard Yang’s heart was pounding. Her ears were right there beside it.

“Blake?”

Only the sound of even breathing.

“Sleep well,” Yang whispered. She wrapped her arms around Blake and breathed in. When she exhaled, she immediately felt calmer, especially as she focused on how right the moment felt: Blake curled up against her, the warmth of the fire, and the story playing out in the background, building toward its happily ever after...

She kissed the top of Blake’s head before she let herself think twice about it, then closed her eyes.

Sleep came swiftly, and if either of them had nightmares, neither recalled them upon waking.

 


End file.
